


Do not mind about me.

by Engtealand



Category: carlos sainz jr - Fandom, daniel ricciardo - Fandom, daniil kvyat - Fandom, formula 1 - Fandom, max verstappen - Fandom, motorsport - Fandom, nina farrell, red bull - Fandom
Genre: Depressions, Drama, F/M, Formula 1, Love, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engtealand/pseuds/Engtealand
Summary: Max is depressed about Nina leaving to NASCAR





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is a fanfic about Max Verstappen and Nina Farrell. I would love to get your feedback. Enjoy.

I pretty much did. I fucked it up. Again. I could not even count anymore for how many times I did. 

I did not know why it touched me all in a sudden so much, as I had enough time to think about it. When Nina came to me three months ago, she was like super excited. She told me about the Penske and Petty Motorsport and as she realised I did not know what she was talking about, she laughed and explained she was going to get a NASCAR cockpit. I had mixed feelings about that. I remembered the argument we had after that, and how I excused myself with being worried, saying NASCAR was too dangerous. 

In fact it was because I did not want her to leave me alone in here. I was really happy for being the first person she told about her plans. But I just did not want her to leave. We would not see each other for a long time, and the thing that hurt me the most was that she did not seem to think about leaving me behind at all. Nina was just so euphoric, but "we could manage that for somehow", was the only thing she had to say about that.

For how long have we been friends for now? 16 years? Probably. I think Dad would love seeing us together. And I know I would love to, too. 

I have wanted to tell her today. I even prepared myself like these ridiculous fools in front of the mirror. And all that came out was an arrangement for Christmas. Nothing more , and Nina still thought I would like her to race NASCAR. I wanted, I really was happy for her, but I also was egoistic enough to have her here. 

I may not be egoistic. Maybe she will realise that I'm in love with her when I let her go. At least it is the best for her as she is happy. I do not mind. As long she is happy.


End file.
